


三十而立

by Sweetricewine



Category: kristao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetricewine/pseuds/Sweetricewine





	三十而立

1.  
都说世间为人，三十而立。  
而吴亦凡初次见到黄子韬的时候，他还只有十岁。  
似乎看起来，一切都开始得太早了......可是后来想起来，他却觉得一切都刚刚好。  
幸运是，在你什么都不懂的年纪，就有了纠缠一生的人走进了心里。

2.  
“算我求你了，亦凡还这么小...”那年他第一次听到母亲的哭声。彼时他正沉默地在房间里摆弄着从国外专程购回的昂贵飞机模型，色彩鲜艳的儿童房里散落着森绿深黄的积木和乐高拼图。房间里没有开顶灯，只有木质儿童桌上的台灯散发着柔和的白光。头顶的父母的房间里传来推搡和哭声。  
十岁的吴亦凡放下手中的飞机模型，站起身来把门轻轻打开一条细缝，几乎是古怪地沉默着听着父母争吵的内容，就像他从小时候起常做的那样。双唇紧闭，手插在裤兜里紧攥着，不自觉把光滑的布料揉皱。  
“你也知道孩子还小？那你出去找人的时候怎么就没有想过！”父亲刻意压低却依旧暴怒不已的声音惊雷一样，在他脑海里铺卷开无数黑沉沉的乌云。他已经十岁了......他知道这话什么意思。  
母亲依旧哭着，声音变得歇斯底里，“我找人？你不是一直都知道他吗！倒是你，你在外面养了多少人，要我一一给你数吗？还是说太多了，你自己都记不清！”  
一声清脆的耳光。有人倒地不起，痛哭起来。  
吴亦凡知道母亲是个坚强的女人。她当年能靠自己和家族的力量将本家的商业帝国扩展到如今的疆域，那么多艰辛得难以言喻的时刻，母亲都没有哭泣过。  
那是最疼爱他的母亲，愿意为他屈就的母亲。他的母亲是商业联姻最可怕的牺牲品。  
吴亦凡慢慢地走上楼，并没有刻意放轻脚步，那踩在木质阶梯上的声音在深夜里惊心。他走到父母的卧室门口，敲了敲门。  
屋子里一下子安静下来。过了一会儿穿着睡衣的父亲匆忙把门打开，母亲在床上背对着他，看不清面容。  
“亦凡，这么晚了怎么还不睡？”他父亲小心地看着他的脸色，伸手想摸摸他的头发。  
吴亦凡没有躲开他的手。他只是仰起头来看着父亲，平静地说，“爸爸，请你和妈妈离婚吧。还有，不要再打她了。”  
母亲压抑不住的痛哭声隔着被子和羽绒枕头，穿过空气和浓稠的黑暗，传到两人的耳朵里，让整个黑夜分崩离析。  
3.  
父母离婚不久后，吴亦凡就见到了那个女人。  
“亦凡，见一见你黄阿姨。”  
果然年轻漂亮。是和吴亦凡的母亲不一样的漂亮。吴亦凡的母亲凌霜傲雪，是怒放的寒梅那样凛冽不近人情的美丽。这女人却是典型的东方美人，古典雍容，自带着闺秀的雅致温柔，是画里满卷的牡丹，好一朵人间富贵花。  
吴亦凡没有被判给母亲。因为他自己说，我要跟爸爸。  
母亲流着泪问他为什么，说他一定会受委屈。他说，妈妈别担心，我什么都不怕。只是这个家是我的也永远是你的，我得替你守着。  
他还这么小，就知道要守着这份家产。因为他知道这钱里有他妈妈的一份。

如今面对着这个被他父亲娶进门的漂亮的女人，他还没来得及反应，就看见女人对他笑了笑，从身后牵出个粉雕玉琢的男孩子，六七岁的样子，粉团团怯生生站在身后，那漂亮桃花眼和樱桃般润的唇尽随了他母亲。  
女人笑吟吟说，韬韬叫哥哥。  
那小男孩也不叫，就愣愣看着他，桃花眼里含着水光。  
吴亦凡理也不理，“不用叫，我不是他哥哥。”  
女人看他一眼说，小凡乖，都是一个爸爸生的，怎么能不是亲兄弟呢。  
亲兄弟，一个已经六七岁的亲兄弟。吴亦凡冷笑一声，问那男孩，既然是一个爸生的，你叫什么，吴韬？  
男孩躲在他母亲身后摇摇头。  
你是哑巴吗，话都不会说？  
女人看他语气不好，赶紧把男孩护到身后， “小凡你不要吓他了，韬韬身体不太好，也不爱说话。他不姓吴，是跟我姓的......他叫...”  
“哥哥......”  
那个软糯糯的小孩子突然开口说话了，声音像浓浓的蜂蜜一样甜蜜得化不开。  
“我叫黄子韬。”  
伴随着吴亦凡的沉默和女人惊愕的目光，父亲尴尬得不知怎么放的手。这就是他们一切的开始。  
那一年吴亦凡十岁，黄子韬七岁。

4.  
“好好照顾弟弟。”父亲就这么急匆匆丢下一句话，就把黄子韬交给了吴亦凡，同女人远赴海外度蜜月去了。他不是没想过请个保姆，只是被吴亦凡严词拒绝。  
把饭做好送来，定时过来打扫，衣服我会放在篮子里让人拿去洗。我不喜欢别的女人进这个房子。吴亦凡冷淡地说。  
可是你弟弟......  
我会照顾。如果你不信，可以把他也带上跟你一起去蜜月旅行。  
父亲当然不会带他走，他当然早就知道。果然父亲只是随意嘱咐了几句，打了通电话按照吴亦凡的要求联系了保姆，就匆匆拉上行李箱走了。  
黄子韬还在睡觉，连告别都没有来得及。

黄子韬醒来的时候，吴亦凡正在屋子里背英文。他语言天赋极高，母亲教他粤语，他又早早开始接触英语，讲得比很多成年人更好。  
隔壁房间传来黄子韬的咳嗽声。黄子韬身体确实不好。吴亦凡不由得想，他真是天生的少爷身子，像朵温室里的小玫瑰，要拿无数的金钱和爱来浇灌才能长大。  
“我想喝水......”黄子韬不知道和谁说话。吴亦凡装作没有听见，继续看他的英文插画书。听见他的咳嗽声，心里却没由来不安起来。  
“喝水......”声音已经带了一点哭腔，听上去又沙哑又甜蜜。黄子韬似乎正四处在房间里走，吴亦凡听到他小声问“有人吗？有人吗？你们回答我一下呀......”哭腔更浓了一些。  
“妈妈......妈妈不要我了......”  
房间里突然发出来一声巨响，吴亦凡再也无法坐视不理，丢下书走到他房间，看到了趴在地上被凳子绊倒的黄子韬。  
吴亦凡走过去绕到他的脸前面，发现黄子韬把小脸埋在两只胳膊之间哭了。像只被主人遗弃的小猫，哭声那么伤心无助。  
他心里忽然升上来一股难以言喻的柔软。  
“别哭了，我在呢。”  
黄子韬抽噎了一声，泪眼朦胧地把脸抬起来，叫，哥哥......我以为你走了。  
吴亦凡把他扶起来。拍拍他身上并不存在的灰尘，没说话。黄子韬靠的很近，身上淡淡的奶香味扑进鼻端，他忍不住凑到他耳边颈侧闻了又闻。黄子韬感受到他暖暖痒痒的呼吸，想躲开又被拉住。  
“别动。”于是他就乖乖低下头站着，让哥哥闻了个遍。  
黄子韬小小的手拉着他的衣角说，哥哥我想喝水。  
吴亦凡默默把那娇嫩柔软的手握在自己掌心，触手温软，像他曾在家中柜子里见到的上等和田玉。他低头看着黄子韬，眼睛里是不自觉的柔软。别急，这就给你倒水。  
看着黄子韬捧着大水杯咕咚咕咚喝水的样子，他才第一次觉得自己像个哥哥。  
那天下午他第一次让黄子韬进自己的房间。那时候黄子韬身体弱也总不发育，还是小小一团。他就像抱小猫一样把弟弟抱到自己膝头，让他在自己怀里教他英语。  
后来学着学着，黄子韬又困了，在他怀里酣酣睡去，甜甜地咂嘴。他轻手轻脚把弟弟抱起来想送回房间，可因着他漂亮的睡颜，分外长的睫毛和淡淡的奶香味，吴亦凡鬼使神差地把他抱到自己床上。  
那天晚上他和弟弟睡在一起，弟弟怕冷总往他怀里钻，他就把弟弟抱在怀里，鼻子恰好卡在黄子韬耳后，嗅到甜蜜的奶香。  
等到父母的蜜月结束回家的那天夜里，家长轻轻打开吴亦凡的房门想看看他，却看到两个孩子抱在一起睡得香甜。两人相视一笑，就此罢了。  
就那之后，黄子韬自然地占据了吴亦凡房间的半壁江山。在家里，白天在哥哥膝头抱着哄着，晚上藏在哥哥怀里搂着，他在哥哥陪伴下度过了整个童年时光。  
其实故事写到这里，应该有人觉得不对了，即便是亲生的兄弟，也不会亲昵到这样的地步。可偏偏吴亦凡，一家人各怀鬼胎，谁都没有戳破。  
吴亦凡换到了更大的房间，拥有了更大的书桌，衣柜和king size双人床，装修布置的风格也变得温暖柔和。他和对他心存内疚的父母仿佛达成了无声的默契，他们谁也没有提过黄子韬年龄大了，该让黄子韬单独住一个房间。  
而黄子韬也没有意识到任何不对。他在吴亦凡怀抱里度过了几乎所有童年时光，又被吴亦凡保护得密不透风。哥哥在他养成习惯后，总叮嘱他不要对别人说，否则他们就要被迫分开。那时候年幼的黄子韬把哥哥的话奉为神谕，害怕和心爱的哥哥分离，于是那么多年，居然没有人知道这个隐晦的秘密。  
黄子韬当然不知道，他是吴亦凡的金屋藏娇，是他用秘密爱意浇灌的玫瑰，是他隐而不宣的珍宝。吴亦凡或许也没意识到，他从来就没想过让弟弟离开怀抱。  
而直到那件事发生的时候，距离吴亦凡第一次抱他已经六年。那年黄子韬十四岁，吴亦凡十七岁。  
他们进入了青春期。

5.  
黄子韬爱上了打篮球。  
他的身体在精心的调理之下已经完全好了，甚至生病也变得很少。这样的后果就是他开始快速长高抽条，但是因为常年坚持运动的缘故，尽管是纤细骨架，却幸运地没有成为鹤一样的有些佝偻瘦高个，而是成了挺拔秀丽的小白杨。令人惊叹的漂亮肌肉紧绷绷的贴合着骨骼，每一寸都流丽精致，没有一丝赘余。  
他家财不少又待人真诚慷慨，加上长得那样好看的脸，人人都喜欢他，收过的情书不知有多少。在篮球场上挥洒汗水时，总有许多荷尔蒙过剩的年轻女孩儿怀着小心思，羞涩的若即若离围绕在侧欣赏他打球的英姿。  
总归是年轻男孩儿，谁不喜欢被人尖叫仰慕。众星捧月惯了，他还偶尔冲着女孩儿堆抛个媚眼，引起一阵抽气，连球场的空气都瞬间稀薄。  
这时候，他居然还没意识到自己和哥哥同睡一张床有什么不对劲儿。他从不在外过夜，家里告诫他外面危险，尤其他家财多，容易被人暗算。如果有朋友要他过夜，非请到家里玩不可。因此他虽然跟他那代的富二代们看起来差不多，该会的并没不会，可从来不去声色场所。比起他某些朋友，溜冰喝酒泡妞样样俱全，他连恋爱都还没谈过。朋友听说他家的家规，都笑他好一朵儿小玫瑰，家里当女孩儿养的。  
一次他朋友边伯贤在酒吧喝醉了，酒保按照指示给他打了电话，让他顺便去门口接一下。他打完球后叫了辆的士便去了。边伯贤喝得很醉，搂着他立刻就倒进了出租车。他赶紧手忙脚乱把边伯贤缠在身上的手扒拉下来，自己坐到他旁边让司机开车。  
“直接去你家吗？”他问伯贤，伯贤醉的口齿不清，他勉强凑过去听到一串地址，告诉了司机后才反应过来，似乎边伯贤的家并不是这里。  
他轻轻摇晃着边伯贤，怕力气太重了让伯贤吐在身上，“伯贤，伯贤醒醒呀！这不是你家啊。”  
“谁说去我家了。”伯贤捉住他的手，不耐烦地皱眉，原本白皙好看的脸上酡红诱人。“这是朴灿烈家......”胡乱笑了几声居然都很可爱。  
“朴灿烈...？”谁啊？  
“跟你说了你也不会懂，是和我......睡一张床的关系......明白了吧。”  
“睡一张床不是很正常吗？什么关系？你哥哥吗。”他不明白，又好像有点不详的预感，心脏突然开始砰砰直跳，震动太过于剧烈让他的眼睛微微模糊起来。  
伯贤醉得靠在座椅上，喃喃的说，“黄子韬你真是笨蛋啊......这年纪谁会和哥哥睡在一张床上啊。”  
好像一声雷突然地炸裂在脑海里。黄子韬的耳朵里灌满了自己的急速的心跳，轰隆轰隆像有整列火车运行呼啸而过。他听见自己变了调的声音小声说。那，睡一张床是什么关系。  
“是恋人啊，笨蛋，是恋人啊。”  
他呆呆地坐在车上，僵直地靠在座椅里，没有再说一句话。直到到了朴灿烈的地址，伯贤挣扎着睁开眼拿手机打了个电话，黄子韬看见眼前的高级别墅里，一个极其俊秀好看，耳朵像精灵一样的高个子男孩趿拉着拖鞋就急匆匆地冲出来，跑过来冲他道谢又道歉，给了司机一卷钞票后就小心翼翼地背起伯贤，往上颠了颠一步步走回去，眉眼间全是心疼。伯贤趴在他宽厚的背上，显得很娇小，可是紧紧抱着朴灿烈肩膀的样子却那么幸福。  
黄子韬甚至没来得及惊讶对方也是男性。他还沉浸在伯贤的话里无法自拔。  
——黄子韬你真是笨蛋啊......这年纪谁会和哥哥睡在一张床上啊。  
——是恋人啊，笨蛋。是恋人啊。  
他坐在的士上扭头看着窗外的街景霓虹，心乱如麻。

6.  
吴亦凡最近心情很差。  
他确实没有想过，有一天他最疼爱的弟弟会别别扭扭地告诉他，哥哥我长大了，是不是该分房间睡了啊。  
那一瞬间他感受到的不仅仅是惊愕，还有难以理解的愤怒和暴躁。  
“为什么突然不想和哥哥睡一个房间了，是不是有人和你瞎说了？”他极力压制着怒火，尽量温柔地问黄子韬。  
黄子韬红着脸，咬着嘴唇，手指不自觉搅在一起，低头不看他，“没，没人瞎说，我就是觉得我长大了，好像不应该再和哥哥睡一张床了。”  
他在说谎。他是吴亦凡从小抱着长大的，一点点细小的反应都逃不过吴亦凡的眼睛。  
吴亦凡不动声色地看着他，声音变得很低沉，“说吧，宝宝，他们跟你说什么了？”  
黄子韬连耳朵都变红了。吴亦凡耐心等了一会儿，才听见他小声地说，“说，说这个年纪睡一张床的，都是恋人。”  
吴亦凡所有意欲出口的话语都堵在喉咙里，嘴巴干涩地发不出声音。  
是，唯独这一句，他没办法反驳。  
可明明不是这样。哪里不是，他也说不清。  
他想了想，转而委婉地说，“宝贝，你说的也没错。但是咱们跟别人不一样啊，你从小身体不好，是哥哥看着长大的。你晚上咳嗽起夜，发烧害冷，都是哥哥照顾你。都这么多年了，哥哥怕你不习惯。”  
他也说谎了。不习惯的人是他，在外过夜那些日子他总也睡不踏实，怀里少了熟悉的体温光滑的肌肤，少了淡淡的奶香味，他总觉得孤独彻骨。他其实也早就知道弟弟不再怕冷了，现在他的身体没有任何问题。  
黄子韬低着头不知道在想什么。吴亦凡静静坐着，只觉得自己在等一个宣判。  
“可是哥哥，我还想和你一起睡。我们不告诉别人好不好？”他的小玫瑰抬起头来，愈发漂亮的潋滟桃花眼奇异地闪着湿润的光泽，他弟弟这双眼睛勾人，他早就知道。  
吴亦凡心里大松一口气，却表现的克制又自然，不动声色地看着黄子韬，笑着说，好啊。  
可他毕竟还是高兴地太早了。他早该知道，除了爱情之外，没有任何理由能够把一个人永远留在他怀里。  
就算是一线之隔的亲情也不行。  
7.  
那一天到底还是来了。  
黄子韬今天放课早，他朋友吴世勋招呼他一起打篮球也被拒绝。那人哼了一声朝他伸出手，要他给买一瓶柠檬红茶。  
黄子韬存心要逗他，在他伸出的手心拍了两记，被气得直追。  
“呀，黄子韬你给我回来！”吴世勋带着奶味儿的嗓音对他毫无威慑力，他长腿一迈就往前跑，吴世勋长得更高，可惜跑得没他快，气喘吁吁在后面紧追不舍。  
黄子韬边跑边回头看，前面就是吴亦凡读的私立高中，他一咬牙准备硬着头皮冲进旁边的奶茶店。吴世勋总不至于在那里揍他吧......真要揍的话，他还可以顺势给他买杯奶茶消消火。  
他刚抹抹汗把奶茶店的门板推开，门上挂着的蓝色海豚风铃叮铃铃响了起来，在风里纠缠旋转成整片小小的蓝海。奶茶和烤制面包的香甜味钻进鼻腔，让他瞬间心情愉悦。  
吴世勋居然还没追过来，黄子韬不禁暗笑。他知道吴世勋这小贵公子最好面子，是绝对不能允许自己满头大汗喘着粗气进来的。现在肯定在外面掏出淡香味的湿巾擦汗，等着气喘匀了再进来和他大战。其实黄子韬也不喜欢自己出汗，他出汗之后身上总有股淡奶香味儿，他不喜欢，总觉得有点难为情。  
他冲着询问他要不要点单的小妹展颜一笑，低下头去捏着菜单细细研究。冰淇淋红茶还是抹茶拿铁？要不然再加一份黑糖珍珠吧......  
门口那串风铃又叮铃铃响动起来。黄子韬顾不上犹豫，快速点了单回到座位上，把书包放在旁边，乖乖等着杀气腾腾的吴世勋走进来。  
门被一双白皙柔嫩的手推开，圆润的指甲做了有品位的奶咖色猫眼，伴随着女孩儿的轻笑声，那手的主人牵着另一个极夺目极英挺，俊美如太阳神似的高个男孩走了进来。  
黄子韬呆呆地看着他哥哥被一个漂亮女孩亲昵地挽着手，和那女孩说笑着走进来。女孩熟门熟路地点着单，扭头看着吴亦凡巧笑倩兮，“Kris想喝什么？”  
黄子韬看到他哥皱了皱眉，又很温柔地笑起来，“我不爱喝甜的，你点你喜欢就好。”  
女孩儿很可爱地点点头，体贴地给他点了份金桔柠檬茶。吴亦凡拿出钱夹要付账，也被那女孩儿撒娇似的阻止了，自己把钱递给小妹，很有礼貌地付了账后又客气地道谢。一切都那么妥帖又无可挑剔，那是同样富贵有书香气的门第才能养出的千金。  
黄子韬静静地看着，他的身体好像动不了了，只剩下眼睛，像被强力胶粘住似的固定在那对夺人眼目的情侣身上。他看着吴亦凡宠溺的笑容，他的眼睛无时无刻不在注视着那女孩，深情地好像这世界上其他的什么都容不下。他在哥哥的眼睛里看出点熟悉的东西，这才惊觉自己正是在哥哥这样的注视下长大。  
他眨眨眼，心中却猛然泛出浓烈的酸意和苦涩，连他自己都被吓了一跳。他下意识用手捂住心脏的位置，感受到一种从未出现过的情绪正针扎似的腐蚀着他的血液。  
那是嫉妒。他在嫉妒那女孩，能像他一样享受哥哥的注视。他嫉妒她享受吴亦凡的爱——那原本以为是只属于黄子韬自己的东西。  
他们两人还在说笑，黄子韬耳朵嗡鸣，耳朵里像塞了水泡，听不清任何话。那师出无名的强烈感情震的他心神恍惚，他怎么能够嫉妒？他只是吴亦凡的弟弟啊。天神一样的哥哥，本来就不是属于他的。他甚至没有资格质问他，为什么这样对我。  
哥哥原来早就有自己的生活，他有自己的朋友，自己的圈子，自己的爱好，有自己的女孩。随着哥哥长大后他自己长大，他早就不再坐在哥哥膝头。等他和哥哥每天晚上放学回家，在饭桌上他总是叽叽喳喳地讲自己的一切，哥哥只是笑着听，自己却很少再说话了。  
只是可恨，他日日同吴亦凡共枕同眠，却像个蒙在鼓里的傻瓜一样，对哥哥的一切懵然无知。  
泪水汹涌地涌上来，争先恐后地撞着薄薄的眼皮想要流出来。黄子韬咬着牙齿想要忍住，把手心都暗暗掐红。  
糟了，他们要转身过来坐了......  
门又被再次打开，吴世勋的身影闪进来，夕阳洒在他柔顺的头发和俊秀的轮廓，好像镀了一层金粉。  
吴世勋左看右看，看见了满眼泪光的黄子韬呆坐在那里，心里一紧。  
黄子韬猛地站起身，低着头像是在躲避着谁似的，拉着吴世勋快速地冲了出去，把小妹那句很大声的“你的奶茶还没拿呢”一股脑丢在了身后。  
吴世勋猝不及防地被他拉出去，心里奇怪得很，听到他奶茶都没拿更生气了。“你怎么回事啊！奶茶明明点了吧，怎么不拿呀。”  
黄子韬也不管这是大街旁边，居然就地蹲了下来，把脸埋在手臂之间，声音染上哭腔，“没事......没事......对不起啊，勋......下回再请你喝吧。”  
吴世勋恨铁不成钢地拉他，看拉他不动，索性咬咬牙，不顾形象地也蹲下来，“到底怎么了嘛？你说吧，是不是因为刚才店里面那个女生啊？”  
“是......也不是。”黄子韬好不容易把头抬起来，桃花眼里早就春水泛滥，“勋......我哥交女朋友了，我什么都不知道，他没告诉过我......”  
吴世勋是什么脑子，他立刻明白过来，“哦，就是吴亦凡吧？”吴世勋是吴亦凡的堂弟，他们这样的豪门总是有点儿沾亲带故。“你哥不是很疼你吗。”他也从来不在黄子韬面前叫吴亦凡哥，他感觉得到黄子韬对吴亦凡不自觉的占有欲。  
“对啊......所以我才，哥什么都不告诉我......有了女朋友，怎么还能...！”黄子韬的头又低下去了。  
吴世勋摸摸他的头发，强迫他站起来，自己去旁边的自动贩卖机买了两罐咖啡，递了一罐给黄子韬，“呐，这个给你，喝了会舒服点。大男人别惨兮兮地蹲马路上哭啊！”  
黄子韬抹抹眼睛，抽着鼻子很可怜地把咖啡的拉环扯掉，喝了小小一口。才刚咽下去，他的眼泪又开始狂涌出来，比刚才哭得更厉害了。吴世勋抽纸的速度根本跟不上他擦眼泪的速度。  
黄子韬哭得没有声音，可是让人看着却伤心透了，他极力忍着呜咽地捧着咖啡，声音断断续续，“勋，你知不知道，我，把所有的事情都，都告诉我哥，可是哥，什么都不跟我说......为什么啊，他不疼我了吗，我不是他弟弟吗？跟他最好的，不该是我吗？”  
他终于哭出声，“为什么哥什么都瞒着我！”  
吴世勋心疼地看着他，不知道怎么安慰他才好。  
最后他只好陪黄子韬哭完，给他擦擦脸，说，没事，你哥对你不好的话，我，伯贤和钟仁都站在你这边！你来找我们玩，不理吴亦凡这个臭哥哥......  
黄子韬这才破涕一笑，就知道还是你们对我最好了。  
晚上回到家黄子韬没像平时一样说个不停，他随便吃了几口饭就说饱了，安安静静地回房间学习。过了没一会儿吴亦凡也进来了，走到他旁边很温柔地摸摸他的头，问他，宝宝怎么了，是吃得不合口还是身体不舒服？  
他闷闷地说，心情不好。  
吴亦凡点点头，说哥哥觉得也是，你今晚都没说话。有什么事给哥说说？  
黄子韬抬起眼睛，直视着吴亦凡的眼睛。  
他一字一句地说，就是因为哥。

08.  
就是因为哥。  
他弟弟情绪不明却很冷峻地把这话说出口的一瞬间，吴亦凡以为自己听力出现了问题。  
什么？他立刻追问了一句，不敢相信自己的耳朵。因为他？怎么会？  
“我说就是因为哥！！”黄子韬的身体开始发抖，手里握着的中性笔啪的一声被生生折断了。  
吴亦凡愣住了。在他面前一向乖巧懂事的弟弟，从来没和他吵过架闹过脾气的弟弟，他从来没想过有一天黄子韬会冲着自己发火。  
“哥怎么了？”他极力忍耐着翻搅上来的怒火，心里莫名的怒意和暴躁像亟待喷发的岩浆般蠢蠢欲动，烧的他心脏滚烫。  
那双含着泪的美丽桃花眼愤怒又委屈地看着他，“哥为什么总是瞒着我？为什么我对哥哥的事一点都不清楚，你也从来不对我说！你......你还交了女朋友，你那样看着她，还抱她，牵她的手......”  
吴亦凡怔住，想起今天在奶茶店看到的那个落荒而逃的背影，一瞬间他觉得恍惚，像是弟弟。可是......为什么要躲开呢？他不明白。  
“宝宝别生气，是哥哥做的不对。你想知道什么......”他想去抱他安慰他，可话还没说完，就被黄子韬的眼泪打断了。  
黄子韬气得浑身发抖，“你什么都不懂！你怎么能这么对我，你是不是也管她叫宝宝，还亲她......还跟她，睡，睡一张床......”  
血猛然冲上大脑，吴亦凡撑起身体，震惊的看着他，他实在是没想到黄子韬会说出这种话，一种混合着惊诧，不解，不知何处而来的羞耻和恼羞成怒的情绪像疯狂生长的藤蔓占据了他的脑海和舌头。他不受控制的冲口而出，“这不是很正常的吗？谈恋爱都会这么做的呀......”  
黄子韬的脸色瞬间苍白，连嘴唇都失去了血色。他用尽全身力气扶着桌子站起来，身形摇摇欲坠，声音微弱得风一吹就散了，“这样啊......我知道了，哥，我觉得我们不应该住一起了。你已经谈恋爱了，我......我跟爸爸说。我要换房间了。”  
“宝宝......”吴亦凡心疼地去抱他，想像从前一样把他疼爱的弟弟搂在怀里去哄，可出人意料的，黄子韬低着头把他推开。  
他的眼睛红着，低着头，额发遮挡之下看不清他的神色，声音却很低沉很沙哑。  
他说，别这样吴亦凡，你有了女朋友，就不应该抱别人。  
吴亦凡着急的说，可你不是别人啊。  
黄子韬突然就发怒了，他像只小豹子一样奋力扯开吴亦凡抓着他的手，那双含水的桃花眼愤怒地看着吴亦凡，亮的惊人，就像燃烧的火焰。  
他凄怆的声音让吴亦凡心都碎了。委屈的带着哽咽的声音冲他喊，吴亦凡，你到底明不明白，除了你的女朋友，所有人都是别人。你的怀抱就这么大，你只能抱你最爱的那个，别人都不配，我也不配......还有，别叫我宝宝了，我长大了。  
吴亦凡只能无能为力的，看着他狼狈地转过身，倔强的抹着眼泪，一步步跑开。  
他隐约听见黄子韬在楼上和父母谈心的声音，不由得颓然倒在床上。那张king size的大床没有了黄子韬，显得那么空旷。  
当天晚上黄子韬在客房睡了一晚。他失眠了。第二天早上出现在餐桌上的他因为休息不好有点水肿，只好无奈地喝下整杯黑咖啡。黄子韬还是低着头一言不发吃着煎蛋吐司，仔细看去，那很特别的卧蚕下也洇着淡淡的黑眼圈。  
黄子韬似乎很没有心情，三两口吃完早餐就提上书包走了。由于两个私立学校离得不远，平时都是司机接送他们俩顺路上学，今天黄子韬却拒绝了司机，说以后都坐邻居家朋友金钟仁的车子一起上学。  
司机小心地看了一眼吴亦凡的脸色，吴亦凡淡淡的嗯了一声，说那就随你吧。不过，不跟哥哥说再见吗？  
黄子韬看了他一眼，低下头躲开他灼灼的视线，用低得听不见的声音说，哥哥，再见。  
这时候金钟仁的车子开过来，吴亦凡看着那个已经长得很高的小子从车窗里伸出头来招呼黄子韬，韬啊上车！  
黄子韬笑着答应了一声，头也不回地走过去，拉开车门坐进车里，关上了车窗。  
吴亦凡把手插在裤兜里冷眼看着金钟仁的车子呼啸而过，突然低下身子对司机说，今天我请假，不去上学了。  
司机不知所以，但大少爷的话不可不听，到底还是开走了车子。吴亦凡打了电话把事情谈妥，漫无目的地走到他家别墅背后的花园，嗅到紫丁香浓郁的香气。他站在绿荫小径底下的凉风里，从口袋里摸出盒惯常抽的黑寿，熟门熟路地点燃一支吸着。  
喷出烟雾的那一刻，他突然反应过来，昨晚弟弟第一次直呼他的名字。  
吴亦凡。这三个字第一次从他弟弟口中说出来，就伤透了他的心。  
他本以为，那会是很好很幸福的时刻。

09.  
那一年他们分开了。  
明明住在同一个屋檐下，他们却第一次有了自己的房间和秘密。其实那天之后黄子韬很快向他道歉，说无理取闹了对不起哥哥。可是他坚决不肯再住回原来的屋子，也不肯再跟吴亦凡一起上学。他无声地拒绝吴亦凡叫他宝宝，让吴亦凡无所适从。  
吴亦凡开始弄不明白他到底是怎么了，他甚至不知道自己做错了什么让黄子韬反应如此激烈。他反复地回想着黄子韬那天晚上说过的话，似乎有一点蛛丝马迹可是又马上云里雾里。他开始抽大量的烟，喝烈酒，眉头越皱越紧。  
终于有一天，他的好朋友们看不下去了。  
鹿晗看着他习惯性地为自己点了威士忌喝。他转过头和朴灿烈对视了一眼，看到朴灿烈也满脸的担心。吴亦凡这种不正常的状态已经持续了一段日子，女朋友也跟他闹了分手，哭着问他到底怎么了，他也不肯说。作为朋友，鹿晗和朴灿烈都不想看他继续作践自己堕落。  
鹿晗看着他喝完一杯，把他的酒杯抢过来，“老吴先别喝了，这地儿没意思，不然今晚上咱们去朴灿烈家喝怎么样，他家有瓶儿柏图斯可不错。”  
朴灿烈肉痛了一秒，但看着吴亦凡那个样子，他还是接过了话头，“那好吧！不过今天我家的那位也在呢，我得告诉他一声。”  
鹿晗笑了一声，“哟！就是一直让你藏着不肯告诉哥们儿的那位？你打电话吧，择日不如撞日，哥几个就今天非去不可了哈。”  
朴灿烈答应一声立刻把电话拿起来，离开卡座去给他家那位打电话。吴亦凡偏着头看他，朴灿烈拿着手机说话，笑得满脸灿烂甜蜜。  
他突然有些嫉妒。想，那就去吧，情场得意可不就该放点血给哥们儿么。一瓶柏图斯而已，不在话下。  
朴灿烈很快打完电话回来，笑容还没来得及从脸上掩去。鹿晗问他谈得怎么样，朴灿烈说，“骂了我两句，不过还是同意啦。他真好啊。”最后一句话说出口，脸上又是那种傻傻的幸福笑容。  
鹿晗嫌弃地猛敲他脑袋，两个人拉着吴亦凡，不由分说地把他塞进叫好的车子里。  
朴灿烈家他们都来过多次，可他那个神神秘秘的小情人他们却一直没见过，连叫什么都不知道。朴灿烈像只护崽的大狗狗一样把他藏得紧紧的，除了性别为男之外一概不让他们知道。  
“今儿怎么突然转性了，不搞金屋藏娇那一套了啊？”鹿晗逗他。朴灿烈皱皱鼻子，说因为他家之前忙着争家产，让别人知道他跟我好着，会对他不利。  
鹿晗忍不住吹了声口哨，说争家产？听你这口气，还是咱们圈儿的人啦？不赖啊朴灿烈，还门当户对一男的啊！你还挺会找的！  
朴灿烈满脸骄傲的神情，说可不是，人又可爱又好看，哪哪都好呐！你们见了就知道了，反正我是捡到宝啦！  
说着就到了门口，朴灿烈刷开门大喊一声，宝贝我回来啦！  
迎面飞过来一只软枕头准确地砸过来，被朴灿烈熟门熟路地接在怀里。鹿晗和吴亦凡惊讶地对视一眼，笑着摇了摇头。  
三个人进了门，还没看到神秘小情人的脸先看到门口摆着的三双拖鞋。这么看来人虽然脾气大了点，为人却很体贴。  
吴亦凡换上拖鞋任由朴灿烈把他们引到客厅，桌上已经摆好了几只造型雅致的水晶杯子，柏图斯酒瓶立在桌边，醒酒器里红酒的颜色好看如液体红宝石汩汩流动。  
朴灿烈顾不上招呼他们，先扑去楼上房间黏他的宝贝去了。于是鹿晗就给他们倒了点酒，浅浅啜了一口，“老吴啊，说起来你最近是不是状态有点不大对劲儿啊，你看有什么事儿和兄弟们说说，看能不能帮帮你。”  
吴亦凡摇摇头，拿过酒杯就着灯光晃了晃杯子，有事是真的，说不出口也是真的。谁能理解呢。  
他闷头喝酒，正好朴灿烈抱着他的大宝贝小心肝儿树袋熊似的从楼上下来了。吴亦凡随意看了一眼，确实很清爽好看一男孩儿，唇红齿白，就是不笑也有些说不出来的可爱。虽然不太撒娇，却奇异地让人想要心疼。  
“呐，伯贤，这些是哥哥们，鹿晗哥，你Kris哥。”朴灿烈亲昵地和他挤在一起坐下，“这是我们伯贤，边伯贤。”  
伯贤开口向大家礼貌地打招呼。两位哥哥都冲他点点头，心里想原来是边家的小少爷，怪不得当成宝贝，疼得含在嘴里都怕化了。  
四个人开始喝酒说话。朴灿烈心思一心都在边伯贤身上，看着他不让他多喝。鹿晗看指望不上他，气得想摔杯子。  
倒是边伯贤看出吴亦凡心情不好，他想起朴灿烈跟他碎碎念时随口说的几句话，又想起他好朋友黄子韬，心里微微一动，生生把嘴边那句“Kris哥就是韬的哥哥吧”咽了回去。  
边伯贤把酒杯拿起来，轻轻把朴灿烈摸过来不让他多喝的手拍掉，“Kris哥心情不好吗？看起来有什么心事呢。方便的话能说出来听听吗？这么好的红酒，带着坏心情喝，很扫兴呢。”  
朴灿烈立刻回过神来，全没意识到鹿晗早就给他抛了无数眼色却被他视如不见，“是哦，Kris哥告诉我们吧，伯贤嘴很紧又很会解决问题，说不定会有收获的哦。”  
“老吴你就说了吧，灿烈都这么大出血了，酒也喝了人也看了，你还憋着就不好了啊。”鹿晗意有所指地喝了口酒。  
吴亦凡无奈地放下酒杯，“得了，我看出来了，今天你们是非得把话给我套出来啊。”  
他知道逃不过了，看了下眼前的三个人，忍了忍，斟酌再三，到底说了实话。  
“其实，是我弟弟黄子韬......”

等他痛快地就着红酒把心中郁结的块垒一吐而空，才惊觉剩下三个人脸色各异。  
鹿晗还勉强保持着镇定，握着酒杯的手却不自觉发着抖。朴灿烈开始还一脸茫然，却突然反应过来，去看边伯贤。  
边伯贤的脸色变得极难看，他抓过酒杯，猛地喝下一大口酒，杯子顿时见了底。  
边伯贤是聪明人，从小在处处暗流涌动的边家长大，他对于这些事情极端敏感。他想起黄子韬那句“睡一张床不是很正常，是哥哥吗”，又听见吴亦凡说的话，黄子韬那些过激的反应一下子全部有了答案。  
他勉强平复了下自己的心情，看着吴亦凡，“Kris哥的意思是，现在为止都不明白自己错在哪里，也不知道弟弟为什么这样闹吗？”  
吴亦凡慢慢点头。  
边伯贤长长地吸了一口气。  
“你这混蛋！！”他在心里大骂出声。  
但是他不能这么做，也不会这么做。边伯贤只是收敛了笑容，将声音尽量放平稳。  
“Kris哥，做的真的很差劲呢。明明是自己认不清自己的心意，却还暗暗觉得是弟弟无理取闹吗？”  
鹿晗坐直了身体，想要说什么却被吴亦凡打断，“你说什么？这是什么意思？”  
“我说啊，Kris哥明明喜欢弟弟吧！怎么还没意识到吗？都已经到这种程度还去交女朋友，是认真的举动吗？弟弟生气，怎么看都是应该的啊。”  
“伯贤，伯贤你喝醉了，在说什么啊！”朴灿烈慌忙去拉住他的手，那手居然冰凉，“我扶你上楼休息吧！”  
边伯贤没有拒绝他，在被半搂半抱地拉上楼梯口后，他转过头来看着吴亦凡，轻轻说，“没有一对兄弟会到这个年纪还睡在一起。会睡在一起的，只有我和灿烈这种关系。”  
“他说那些话是因为喜欢你。这都看不出来吗？”  
吴亦凡想要反驳，想要站起来，却感到一阵天昏地暗。  
他喜欢他。他爱上了自己同父异母的亲弟弟。  
最可怕的是，他弟弟也爱着他。

那天晚上回到家，他整夜没睡。往事走马灯一般在脑海里不停的放映着，那些画面，那些温暖，那些争吵......他不敢再去想。  
怕我对你，只是过了分的亲情，混淆了的真情。那不是爱情啊，都不算。  
他怎么能这样伤害他的弟弟。  
第二天，他对父母说，送我出国读书吧，但不要离开得太远，送我去韩国。  
父母虽然惊讶却很快同意了。家中的企业有大块在韩国发展，正需要他这样的继承人。手续办的很快，但是谁都没有把这件事告诉黄子韬。  
离开的前几天，鹿晗和朴灿烈给他开了小小的饯别宴会。他们喝着酒，聊着天，谁都没有提黄子韬一句话。  
只是在酒喝到微醺时，鹿晗轻轻问他，是因为他吗？  
他没说话，只是点了点头，仰首喝完整杯威士忌才能忍住眼眶肿胀的酸涩。  
离别前一夜，他带黄子韬单独喝酒。  
他给黄子韬点了甜味鸡尾酒，看着他乖乖喝着，突然有很多的话想说。  
那天晚上他们不停地聊天，好像要把这些日子亏欠的话全都补回来。他听黄子韬提到了自己的朋友伯贤，不由得苦笑起来。原来是这样啊，原来兜兜转转了那么久，朴灿烈的恋人是你的好朋友啊。看起来那么安静的一个人，原来也会和你打打闹闹，学你说完话又亲昵地搂在一起笑啊。  
怪不得那天他那么生气，愤怒得几乎口不择言，是因为心疼你这个朋友啊。  
我的弟弟，我的金箔小玫瑰，哥哥要走了啊。因为哥哥需要时间看清自己的心，不能再陪你了。  
我那么疼你，又怎么能拖累你。伯贤说，你连恋爱都没有过。如果是因为一个摇摆不定的哥哥，那样不值得。你要有一个最好的青春，有真正爱你的和你爱的人。  
你就忘记我吧，不要太慢，因为我怕时间虚掷了你的青春；也不要太快，那样我会伤心难过。  
这些话却都没有说出来，随着半颗橄榄沉进混浊酒液的底部。到最后他说出的最接近告别的一句话也只是，如果哪天哥哥不在了，你要照顾好自己啊。  
黄子韬怎么回答的呢？  
他已经忘记了。  
毕竟，当吴亦凡再次回到国内熟悉的酒吧，回想起这个夜晚，那件事已经过去了两年之久。  
黄子韬在他的不告而别之后，删除拉黑了他所有的联系方式，再也没有联系过他。

10.  
黄子韬不知道没有吴亦凡的两年，他是怎么度过的。  
从前睡眠质量很好的他开始频繁失眠，整夜做梦。有关于他的梦，总是很难清醒。艰难挣扎起来总觉得恍惚，下意识地去找床的另一边有没有熟悉的身影，好像他还在一样。可是被面触手却总是冰凉，那人的体温从不存在。  
他变得没那么爱说话了。看上去他没有什么变化，还是那样可爱又招人喜欢，他和世勋，钟仁和伯贤都比从前更加要好。几个聪明孩子都上了很好的大学，不约而同留在了本地，因此还是时常聚在一起。  
边伯贤是最幸福的一个，他在朴灿烈接手家族生意之后还依然稳定地和他在一起，两人偶有两回分手，最后还是无法忍受对方不在身边。金钟仁和吴世勋也各自恋爱，总体过得滋润。  
只有黄子韬，一直却没有谈过恋爱。  
也不是不羡慕伯贤，可每次都嘴硬，说谈什么恋爱，有你们不就够了吗。大家就笑，伯贤就宠爱地点点他的鼻尖，说黄子韬，谈笑风生，不如动情。等你真的谈过恋爱，就知道还是恋爱好啊。  
世勋和钟仁就开始起哄，伯贤猝不及防就被灌了两杯酒，大家醉醺醺地坐在一起傻笑。  
那样的夜晚总是短暂而快乐。可等大家各自回到各自在大学旁边租的公寓，他脱下鞋子进厨房自己做解酒汤，喝过之后洗了澡，躺在沙发上看着电视，总是觉得寂寞蚀骨。  
后来他渐渐学会在酒吧一个人喝酒，学会把头发抓出好看的样子，画妖娆的眼线在狂欢的人群享受跳舞。五光十色的迷离灯光，照透他所有伪装隐藏的寂寞想念。他学会自己忍着害怕洗澡，躺在宽大豪华的浴缸里慢慢把自己沉进水底，模糊地看着水面上的鹅黄灯光，好辉煌灿烂，像是离他很远的太阳。有眼泪流进水里，没人看得见也没人在意。  
万箭穿心吗？十万箭穿心都有了。那为什么不谈恋爱呢，怎么不找个人在夜里互相抚慰呢，说不好，或许是因为他总碰不上对的人吧。追他的人从来只多不少，他偶尔也会有心动，却总忍不住拿那人做比较。可哪有什么人经得过这样比呢。  
他的哥哥是年轻的天神，除了不爱他，哪一样都好。他不是胆小鬼，爱了就是爱了，伯贤点醒他那天，他早就痛快承认了。  
可是吴亦凡，你怎么能没有我勇敢。  
他想了想还是拉黑了吴亦凡的联系方式。但其实他知道，吴亦凡想要找到他有无数种办法可以用。但他没想到，吴亦凡宁愿拐弯抹角从别人那里听来他的只言片语，都不愿意正大光明地给自己发个短讯拨个电话。  
那就算了吧。既然如此，不好听的话就多说一点无妨。他对哥哥那几个会偷偷给他通风报信的朋友大放厥词，张口背叛闭口野心，恨得不加掩饰。可有次深夜实在是喝醉了酒，他还是偷偷哭着对眼前不知是谁说，可我希望他好啊，我比谁都希望他，一切都好。  
他确实长大了，也明白了自己的爱情。眼里为他下着雨，心却为他打着伞。不管吴亦凡怎么对他，他心里总有一席之地留着给他。  
他没有那么狠心，他是心很软的人，明明熟悉的人都知道啊。  
他也抱怨过，心里有点苦涩地想，吴亦凡你知不知道，爱上你很容易，可爱你却那么难。你在国外想必过得很好吧，没有一个让你心烦惹你生气的弟弟，只有满大街的帅哥美女啤酒炸鸡，想想都幸福得让人想要掉泪。谁能忍住不爱上你呢，你是我见过最好的人啊。  
又转念一想，可能正是因为他这么好，他黄子韬才配不上这样好的东西。  
但其实命运是种很玄幻的东西，有时候，它的迷人美丽之处就在于捉摸不定。

黄子韬呼出一口气，把桌上散乱的试题集和课本笔袋扫进巨大的双肩包里。考试周终于结束了，先前他和同校的边伯贤天天相约图书馆奋力鏖站，两个人累得头昏眼花，咖啡流水似的往喉咙里灌，真是噩梦般的回忆。边伯贤还有个总裁班要去上，过得比他还惨。  
因为总要去需要安静的场合，边伯贤手机长时间静音，朴灿烈有时根本打不通他的电话，只好三番两次地打到黄子韬手机上找人。一开始黄子韬还提出抗议，被朴灿烈几双绝版球鞋收买后也就由他去了。  
边伯贤已经赶去上课，他正疲倦地背上包准备走，手里拿着的手机突然闪烁起来，他定睛一看，又是朴灿烈。  
黄子韬翻了个白眼，加快脚步走出自习室，把电话接起来，“伯贤刚走，去上课了，你待会儿再打给他吧。”  
“......”那边突然沉默了一会儿，黄子韬喂了两声，心想难道信号不好？放下来看了一眼又重新贴回耳朵，听见吴亦凡的声音透过电波沙沙地传过来。  
“嗯，好久不见。”  
啪的一声，他的手机摔在地上。  
你看，多不公平。我喜欢你，要拼了命地越过千山涉过万水才能追到你的背影。可你若是想念我，只要一转过身来，就能把我抱进怀里。  
总归还是先爱上的人输了，卑微得只求你靠近一步之遥。

他把手机慢慢翻过来，屏幕很坚强地没有碎，但通话却断了。他慢慢点开那个新出现的鲜红色提示气泡，看到一个陌生号码给他发了串地址，说，晚上十点半，我等着你。  
犹豫了不到半秒，他提起手指把这个新号码存进去，备注“哥哥”。  
真是没出息啊。他嘲笑自己，身体已经脱离了理智的控制，快步向着校门口前进了。  
就见一面吧，没什么。路上他本想买答案茶，但是考虑到口味实在一般还是作罢。为缓解紧张他逛进书店随手翻翻，看到部黑金书皮的答案之书。  
他看了查阅方法后虔诚地闭上眼睛，问，他是为我回来的吗？  
仔细挑选了某页翻开，心脏砰砰直跳。  
白纸上安静的落着两个字。是的。  
他笑着合上书，感到满世界都顿时春暖花开。  
他突然看了看手上的镶钻腕表，显示现在时间还早。他想了想转身折去附近最大的商场，拿起手机把电话拨给吴世勋。  
“找我干嘛？”吴世勋在电话那头吃着冰激凌，旁边有个人提醒他慢点吃，听声音很温柔好听。“知道啦小鹿......咳，那个韬啊，怎么啦？”  
黄子韬低头拿脚去蹭干净的地面，呼出一口冷气。  
“勋，我给你三个小时时间，我哥回来了。”  
他说的语义不明，但与他臭味相投如吴世勋还是立刻明白了他的意思，“好嘛！准备好你的银行卡就行了，我保证让他见到你后悔得立刻下跪道歉！”  
隔了这么多年不见，他怎么能不惊艳亮相。  
要么不见，要见就给你惊世一瞥。

11.  
吴亦凡心神不宁地喝着酒，眼神瞥着门外，老远就看见黄子韬挺拔的身影。  
他在看到他弟弟那一刻甚至忘记放下酒杯，周围喧闹的人声刹那消失了，只剩下那个漂亮得闪闪发光的身影，强有力地占据着视线。  
美得嚣张，灿烂得跋扈，青春的蓬勃梦境般迷人从他身上泉涌而出，衬得周边原本光鲜亮丽的一切都黯然失色。他就那样自然地走进来，任性又霸道地夺走全部注意力，又厌倦地将之随意丢在一边，像朵花瓣柔嫩不堪触碰的金箔小玫瑰样娇贵。  
他弟弟和他走之前大不一样了。原本自然生长却显得妖娆的黑发染过，金棕色实在与他合宜。额前刘海松松抓了把，露出单边秀丽锐气的眉毛。还是那样巴掌大小的一张脸，五官已经完全长开，比从前还要容光照人。那双妩媚天成的桃花眼居然勾了眼线，简直好看得让人尖叫。  
他的弟弟，他的黄子韬。他遥远的，秘密的，不可侵犯的玫瑰。  
那男孩是他的洛丽塔——可以褪色，可以枯萎，怎样都可以。但他只望他一眼，万般柔情，便涌上心头。  
金箔小玫瑰款款走过来，黑色紧身牛仔裤包裹出的纤细长腿屈了下坐在他旁边，淡淡的甜香味儿飘过来，是黑鸦片惑人，“哥？好久不见。”  
吴亦凡看着他，嗓子干涩地说不出话。他只好喝了口酒掩饰自己，把给他点好的鸡尾酒推到他面前，“宝宝，好久不见。过得好吗？”  
他弟弟动作优雅地喝了口酒，吴亦凡看着那猫咪样的嘴唇探出点鲜红的舌头，淘气地绕着吸管打转，“挺好啊，没什么不好。哥哥呢？”  
黄子韬侧着脸斜睨他，吴亦凡眼睛里的黑色慢慢变得浓郁。他压低声音说，小混蛋真没良心，哥过得一点都不好。  
黄子韬假意惊讶地啊了声，怎么会呀？哥哥之前不是一声不吭就走了嘛，我以为哥很想离开呢，走那么急呢。  
吴亦凡笑着没应，又盯着弟弟眼睛问，宝宝交女朋友没？黄子韬刚要张嘴，他又加了句，男朋友呢？  
他满意地看到黄子韬瞬间瞪大眼睛变了脸色，心里笑了起来。在韩国这两年他可不是玩的，商场如战场，觥筹交错之间怎么会没有长进任人宰割。  
黄子韬不愧是他弟弟，立刻调整了神情，舒展地笑起来，“你猜呢？我看哥哥这两年在韩国过的不差吧，我也挺滋润呢。”他意有所指，手指拈着酒杯上那颗娇艳鲜润的樱桃，有意无意放在嫣红的唇瓣摩蹭，“毕竟比不上哥，哥不在我也很寂寞啊。”  
气氛顿时凝固，两个人彼此对视着，瞬间剑拔弩张。吴亦凡无法忍耐地伸手扳过那小巧的下颚，拇指捏着下巴中间顶住他薄薄的下唇，他刻意压低了声音把气呵在他耳边，“宝宝，就别装了吧。过得那么好，怎么有空天天跟人骂哥哥呢？”  
黄子韬也凑近了他，挑衅似的咬住他哥哥的耳垂，“怎么了？我就是喜欢骂你，你就是欠骂！”  
他哥哥低笑了两声，另一只手暧昧地摸上他纤细的腰，“好。哥哥欠骂，你欠操。”  
笑话，都两年了，有什么想不明白的，不都早就明白了么。

12.  
他刚坐进吴亦凡那辆越野就被按在座椅上激吻。吴亦凡吻技太好，吻得他要升仙，“哥......”大脑充血的工夫他只能挤出这一个字来，接吻的间隙他挣扎着用手抵住他哥的胸膛，“别在这儿......”  
吴亦凡摁着他亲够了才把他松开，百忙之中不忘给他系好安全带，咬着他的耳尖吻他，“听你的，不过一顿操今天免不了。”  
黄子韬立刻从头发丝儿到脚趾都红透了。他从来没听过哥哥说荤话......他怎么什么都会！  
也不知道吴亦凡把速度飙出来多少码，还没等他从哥哥的荤话里回过神来，车子就到了吴亦凡的别墅车库。  
他刚手脚发软地解开安全带，他哥哥就侧身过来吻住他，座椅一下子被放倒，他顺势软软地塌下去。  
他哥的手解开他的衣服，那滚烫温度经过的地方火一样热，带着说不出的酥麻让他爽得全身每个细胞都在尖叫。细密的吻粗暴的落在身上，脖子锁骨都被重重吮上红印。  
“哥......要我吧。”他声如蚊呐，“我都准备好了......”

吴亦凡的脑海怦然爆炸。  
他朝思暮想的亲弟弟正伏在身下，比他每个春梦更美好千万倍的姿态。弟弟闭着眼双手勾住他脖子接吻，那漂亮得无可挑剔的身体柔韧地缠着他，让他顿时硬的发疼。  
一想到这副矜贵又美得炫目的身躯或许曾在别人身下辗转，他撕扯弟弟裤子的手都带着孑然妒火。  
黄子韬那双桃花眼含着泪看他，乖顺地任他为所欲为。都准备好了？看来很熟练啊。他毫不犹豫扯掉弟弟的裤子，却看到弟弟为他准备的又一个让他血脉贲张的惊喜。  
“操。”他忍不住骂道。  
黄子韬圆润挺翘的臀上卡着条黑色蕾丝丁字裤，紧紧绷在淡蜜色肌肤上。从他的角度甚至能看见中间的粉嫩小穴正缓慢地吞吐，湿淋淋透着水光。  
“别看了，快要我......哥......”他弟弟急得快要哭出来，羞耻地试图用手遮住那淫荡的情景，他却一把按住弟弟的手，凑到他耳边，“别急呀宝宝，哥哥等了两年了，今天咱们慢慢来。”  
你用心来讨我喜欢的样子，真是可爱。  
回答他的是黄子韬一声忍不住的呜咽。他终于忍耐不住撕下那丁字裤探了手指进去，潦草搅动了几下，一口气全部挺身而入。  
“！......”他弟弟的手抓紧了皮质座椅，眼泪瞬间流了满脸。“哥好大......疼，我疼......”竟然哭了出来。  
他感受到弟弟的内壁像暖的锦缎一样丝滑紧致，紧的简直可怕......连忙退出来，把黄子韬翻过来替他擦泪，“怎么会疼？宝贝太紧了，怪哥哥不好。你，你......”  
他弟弟呜咽着去抱他，把头埋在他颈窝里，“哥哥进来吧......我是第一次，都给哥哥留着了......”  
第一次。他是黄子韬的第一次。今天这样的光鲜美丽，这样的青涩诱惑，原来都是留给他一个人的。  
吴亦凡低下身重新温柔的进入他，吻遍了他弟弟哭花的脸。  
“乖，别怪哥哥。忍了两年，今夜都是你的。”

13.  
吴亦凡太变态了。  
这是黄子韬昏死过去之前唯一也是最后的想法。  
吴亦凡是真的忍坏了，开头还很温柔地待他，有好多抚摸和宠溺的吻。可是后来就变了，吴亦凡不顾他哭叫，掐着他的腰狠狠往里面顶，找准他的敏感点肆意冲撞横行，让他失声尖叫，眼前白光让脑海一片空白。  
就算是初经人事黄子韬也感觉的出他哥的尺寸太过惊人，把他塞得满满当当，发起狠来抓着他头发往里撞让他感觉肚子都快被顶穿。他哥哥还硬抓着他的手，让他隔着肚皮感受那巨大火热在他体内作乱的东西，不论他怎么求饶都不肯放过。  
他一开始还忍着羞耻不肯出声，可后来为了让哥哥放过他什么都说了，他在吴亦凡耳边不顾羞耻高声浪叫，哭泣呻吟着叫他哥哥，喊老公放过我吧，我不敢了。  
吴亦凡凑过来边顶边问他，宝宝觉得爽吗？喜不喜欢？  
他被哥哥抱在怀里操着，委屈地哭着趴在他哥哥颈窝，说爽，喜欢哥哥，哥哥干得我好爽。  
吴亦凡一边猛干他一边揉着他丰腴的臀肉，说宝宝不听话，怎么能随便穿丁字裤呢？不乖就要被惩罚呀。  
我错了，哥哥......我以后不穿了......他理智全无，哭得上气不接下气，却又被换了个姿势，吴亦凡一巴掌打过来在屁股上清脆地响。  
又说错了宝宝，不是不能穿，是只能穿给哥哥看。你说你是不是小骚货？  
我是，啊......哥哥！！！是你一个人的......

那天他们用了不知多少安全套。只记得两个人的体液喷溅在黑色的皮革上，显得无比色情。  
第二天下午黄子韬终于在他哥房间醒来的时候，浑身痛得像被坦克碾过三遍，某个地方甚至都麻木了。  
他把头埋进被子里，默默地骂了出馊主意的吴世勋四百遍。  
什么性感诱惑，什么神魂颠倒，什么任是无情也动人......都是放屁！吴世勋不是让他穿上战服上战场，是把他打扮得漂漂亮亮香喷喷地送上了他亲哥的床。  
他感觉出来吴亦凡帮他清理过又洗了澡，身上虽然疼但很清爽。他站不起来，只好喊了声，哥。话一出口那个沙哑的破锣嗓子把他自己都震惊了。  
吴亦凡应声出现在门口。他哥带着神清气爽的微笑，穿着件休闲灰色羊绒衫，好一副得偿所愿的得意样子。  
吴亦凡走过来，把端着的早餐和牛奶放到床头柜子上，很温柔地摸摸他的额头，“宝宝醒了啊，洗脸刷牙来吃早饭吧。”  
黄子韬看了他一眼，拿过牛奶杯一饮而尽，舔舔嘴唇清清嗓子，声音柔柔的，“吃完饭我要走，你送我吧。”  
吴亦凡果然愣住了，“怎么要走？你身体还不好，就留在哥哥这里不好吗。”  
黄子韬摇摇头不看他，“我还要去找世勋他们呢，不可以的。”他挣扎着撑起身子想要坐起来，被吴亦凡按住。于是他抬头看着吴亦凡，眼神很平静，“哥，让我走吧。”  
“宝宝，你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，”黄子韬说，眼睛无神地看着墙壁，“该做的也做了，哥哥也满意了吧。我就该走了。”  
忍了忍，他突然爆发出来，“在你心里我就是这种人吧吴亦凡，我就是个便宜弟弟而已，喜欢的时候就宠着，遇到问题就可以随随便便抛开一走了之，连告诉都不用告诉一声！”  
“你知不知道我有多难过，我不该是你最喜欢的人吗，为什么直到你的飞机都走了我才知道，为什么不和我商量，哪怕就告诉我一声也好啊，”他的眼泪已经扑簌簌掉下来，“在你眼里，黄子韬到底算什么，你可以逃到韩国去不管不顾，你有没有想过我是怎么过来的。吴亦凡我早就知道你当年也喜欢我，为什么你宁愿走都不肯承认呢！”  
他的泪大颗大颗落下来，弄湿了一大片被单。吴亦凡看着他的眼泪，感觉心脏痛的麻痹，紧缩成一团。  
黄子韬还在说，既然你这么觉得，那好啊，我可以是你想的那种弟弟。我知道你想要我，我洗干净了自己送到你床上。你干完了，那我也该走了。不用留我，没有你我一样可以很好，现在我敢自己睡觉，也敢自己洗澡。  
吴亦凡面对他的指控，沉默不语。  
这让他的心彻底冷掉，像块隔夜的披萨饼，腻味地令人不堪。  
他甩开吴亦凡的手，撑着沉重的身体去洗手间刷牙洗脸，不敢去看镜子，怕看到自己那张又憔悴又失望的痛苦的脸。

14.  
等黄子韬终于收拾好情绪，洗漱完毕换好了衣服，吴亦凡在门口拦住了他。  
“子韬，我只问你一句，相不相信哥哥。”吴亦凡撑着手低下头去看他，“如果相信，就听哥哥把话说完，再决定要不要走。”  
黄子韬全身一震。这是吴亦凡第一次叫他的名字。  
“......你说吧。”他终究还是败下阵来。  
吴亦凡深吸一口气，思索着该从何说起。他斟酌着组织语言，“两年前，你和我还在冷战之前，公司就出了点问题。韩国那边分部，已经快压不住场，需要本家的人去照看。那时候我心情一直不好，所以在家里也不太爱说话。”  
“加上那时候你还小，知道你喜欢哥哥，我又太心慌，确定不了心意。我想我们都冷静一点。怪哥哥不好，那时候带你喝酒，本来是想告诉你，但是，哥开不了口啊。”  
“爸说如果我不去韩国，就考虑送你去。哥哥知道你舍不得，因为这里有你最好的朋友......哥哥不忍心看你那么小就被一个人丢去韩国，做生意不知道会有多难。宝宝，是哥哥错了，太想保护你。”  
该怪他年纪太轻，对于爱情不懂感谢珍惜，以为爱结束也不可惜。  
现在才知道，原来他想要的，一直在身边。  
黄子韬静静地听他说完，才轻飘飘的开口。  
哥哥你看，我要的不多，也不过就是这几句话而已啊。  
吴亦凡说，别怪哥哥不联系你，我怕我听你的声音会忍不住第二天就回国。  
黄子韬抓着他的袖子，仰起脸看他。吴亦凡扶着他的脸，柔声说，宝宝，原谅哥哥的话，就闭上眼吧。  
他们说，男孩子闭眼，是问你要吻。  
可他闭着眼睛，是乖乖认爱。  
于是吻也就如期而至。  
黄子韬就闭着眼睛笑。他一下子坐在地板上，吴亦凡还站着，于是黄子韬一侧头就看到包裹在牛仔裤下修长笔直的腿。他就顺势把吻轻轻落在牛仔裤粗砺的布料上，说，“哥哥，我好开心。”  
吴亦凡蹲下身子来，疼惜的抱着他的头吻那猫咪一样可爱的嘴唇。  
你的吻这么珍贵，怎么能浪费在没体温的衣料上。吻我吧，吻我就够了。要温暖给你，要安慰也给你。  
“和哥哥在一起吧。从来都是认真爱你，才不是什么便宜弟弟。以后再也不让你一个人睡觉，一个人洗澡，好不好？”  
他又怎么能不说好。  
15.  
今天，吴亦凡三十岁整。  
男人三十而立，是个很重要的年纪。在参加完商业性质的生日宴会后，他驱车离开酒店，载着黄子韬一起参加朋友们特意举行的小型庆生会。  
几个富家公子哥儿豪气地包了常去的club整场，还弄了气球彩带和香槟塔，好不热闹。黄子韬和哥哥们熟悉，也都一点不拘束。  
何况他们圈子就这么大，几个哥们儿还全跟他哥哥的朋友搅在一起了。  
吴世勋搂着鹿晗，朴灿烈拉着边伯贤，金钟仁咬牙切齿看着他们，把吴亦凡黄子韬领进来，“快点快点，还真是两尊大佛啊。”  
“大佛表示对这个小庙还挺满意。”黄子韬开心地嚼着巧克力糖。他今天随他哥哥穿得正式，淡蓝条纹衬衫配着复古的黑白千鸟格三件套，活脱脱一个漂亮骄傲的小少爷，孔雀似的好看。吴亦凡不像他那么爱漂亮，打扮得很简洁，可明明只是all black的打扮，领口坠着颗镶钻六角雪花的链子就可画龙点睛，整个人形容不出来的灿烂夺目，恒星般闪耀。  
朋友们簇拥着他们走到香槟塔，大家说着笑着，彼此之间对视碰杯，都是幸福的香气。多好，人生能有几个十年，在这个水深火热的圈子里得以寻觅到这些真诚的心真挚的爱，他们都多幸运多不容易。  
谢谢你们，过了这么多年，风风雨雨都见过，也少不了分分合合，可是到底我们还能聚在一起为将来而努力。  
酒酣耳热之际，金钟仁起哄，来做游戏吧！对着你旁边人的耳朵，说一句秘密，都不许耍赖啊！  
大家嘻嘻哈哈坐成一圈儿，吴亦凡和黄子韬交换了下颜色，靠在一起。  
大家看破不说破，吴世勋得意地靠在黄子韬另一边，等着黄子韬的秘密，朝吴亦凡做着鬼脸。吴亦凡看见了，报以淡淡一笑。  
反正黄子韬所有的秘密，他都知道。

话很快传了半圈，等到吴亦凡凑过来的时候，黄子韬的心脏砰砰跳动。  
他凑过耳朵去，听见他哥哥用惯常的低沉语调对他说:  
宝宝，三十而立，哥哥爱你。  
他心中一动别过头去，在吴亦凡满含着笑意的眼底，看到全世界的烟花，最绚烂的温柔爆炸。  
那是他对他最温柔的承诺。


End file.
